


Not A Tiger

by therealnarnia



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Lucy Heartfilia, Crack Treated Seriously, Dai Matou Enbu | Grand Magic Games Arc, F/M, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealnarnia/pseuds/therealnarnia
Summary: Lucy gets pissed during the Naval Battle and pulls out her final stop. LoLu oneshot





	Not A Tiger

***On the third night of Chanukah the-real-narnia gave to me**

**A very wet kitty...***

**I'm so sorry this is late guys... :(**

**Also, this moment has always pissed me off, so...an yeah, sometimes I ship LoLu. Also have a teeny bit of NaLu (I can't help it).**

* * *

**Not A Tiger**

It was official: Lucy Heartfilia was weak.

As Minerva continued to hit her around, Lucy could think nothing else.

Just like every other time, her keys had been taken, and her whip, too. She was powerless.

She was useless.

And anger surged through her. Minerva was doing this on purpose, to make an example of her; to make an example of  _her guild_! How  _dare_ she?

Lucy was  _sick,_ and  _tired_  of something like this always happening to her.

So she was going to stop it.

Lucy was nowhere near her keys.

It  _shouldn't_  work, but she had to try – she was desperate.

She was  _angry_.

" _OPEN, GATE OF THE LION!_ " she screamed.

Minerva laughed, and stopped her constant barrage of attacks. "You really think you can summon a spirit without their key?"

" _LOKE!_ "

A dazzling light lit up the water, and with one kick, Loke appeared and kicked Minerva in the side, tossing her out of the Naval Battle.

Lucy felt her heart just about stop, and then start pounding in happiness.

It had worked.

It seemed as if just about everyone else in the stadium was stunned silent, too.

An unmitigated source of glee filled her, and Lucy spun around, eyeing her teammates, who looked as if they were stuck between wanting to scream for joy and wanting to attack Sabertooth.

Lucy saw something out of the corner of her eye, and she turned to see it. Looking to the side, she couldn't believe her luck. There was still a few seconds on the timer. Which meant….

"Astounding! Lucy Heartfilia has summoned one of her spirits without her keys! And he has pushed Minerva out of the water before the time is up!" Chapati announced, finally getting his voice back. "Sabertooth falls into last place!"

Loke swam over to Lucy, pulling her gently into his arms before exiting the water himself. "You know," he said conversationally. "Cats don't like water."

"I dunno, I thought some big cats like water," Lucy responded.

"Those are tigers." They both glanced over at Minerva, who was on the ground and steaming with anger as she glared up at the two of them. "Do I look like a tiger to you?"

"Nah," Lucy said, smiling. "You look like a fairy."

Actually, with nothing but his swim trunks on, Loke looked  _hot,_  but she wasn't going to say that.

"Well, I guess Fairies don't like water, either," Loke responded.

"Except Juvia."

"Except Juvia," he agreed. "But I'm also still a cat. I don't like water."

And despite everything, Lucy couldn't help the small laugh that exited her mouth as they left the water and landed on the ground. "Well, you like me, don't you?"

_Idiot! What are you saying?_

"Yeah," Loke agreed. "I really do."

And then he kissed her.

* * *

And...it was interrupted.

"Wait a minute! It seems as if Fairy Tail has broken the rules!" Chapati announced.

"What are you talking about, Chapati?" Yajima asked.

Lucy and Loke separated from their kiss, and both turned to the announcers, Lucy blushing an extreme shade of red as she hopped out of Loke's arms.

"If I remember correctly, that's the wizard known as Loke, an official member of Fairy Tail!" Chapati said. "Which means they've broken the rules by having more than one participant."

The entire stadium seemed to sweatdrop. "You do realize that Juvia is a member of Fairy Tail, too?" Lucy shouted.

"Yes, but she's specifically on the other team," Chapati said.

Lucy seemed to explode with anger. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"Did Lucy just curse?" someone whispered.

"ALL OF MY SPIRITS ARE A PART OF MY GUILD! THAT'S COMMON SENSE! JUST BECAUSE LOKE HAS A GUILDMARK AND THE OTHERS DON'T DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING! IF ANY OF MY OTHER SPIRITS WANT GUILDMARKS, THEN THEY CAN HAVE THEM, ASSHOLE!"

"YEAH, LOKE IS OUR FRIEND! FIGHT ME!" Natsu shouted.

"THIS IS WELL WITHIN THE RULES!" Gray shouted, powering up his ice magic.

"PREPARE TO DIE!" Erza shouted, requipping into Heaven's Wheel.

"A-alright, fine! This is approved!" Chapati said, stammering and hiding behind his chair.

"GOOD!" everyone on Team A (except for Wendy) shouted.

"Awww, you guys support me so much!" Loke said happily. "Does that mean you support our relationship?" he pulled Lucy into his side.

"NO!" Natsu, Erza and Gray all screamed, turning on him.

"You will die for impugning upon Lucy's honor!" Erza shouted.

"YEAH! Luce is mine!" Natsu shouted.

"You may be my best friend, but GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Gray shouted.

And Loke was run off of the field by three of his guild members.

 _Why me_? Lucy thought.

"Come on, Lucy," Wendy said at her side. "Let's get you to the infirmary."


End file.
